


A Limbo of Libido

by Bluerose161



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, But still horny af, Dipper Pines Being A Jerk, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Himbos Everywhere, Horny Teenagers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Scents & Smells, Slow Romance, Well- they're both seniors so they're technically young adults, himbos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Bill Cipher is a young alpha with a perfect life. People fawning for him, good grades, an amazing team, no one stands in his way and he could have anyone he desires.Everyone except for Mason Gleeful.After an incident in the locker room, Bill has become strangely bonded to the omega, unable to get him out of his head, his smell, his voice. To keep the urges of just mating him on the spot down, the two agree to maintain a friends with benefits relationship. But, what if Bill wants more? Will Mason let him get closer? Will he always be kept close physically, but be forever met with a blockade romantically?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Limbo of Libido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what crack did I smoke to be posting?  
> Basically, I was listening to the song "Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert on repeat and then got inspired to write by the sheer horny from it. This idea is originally from an RP with RoboticSpaceCase, which I got permission to make a fic based off of. There are some changes from the original content, but ya'll will never know what it is so suffer.
> 
> Just to make sure everyone is on the same page, this fic uses Dipper Gleeful (From Reverse Falls) rather than Dipper Pines. This is because I am a whore for a power couple. Dipper Gleeful is referred to as Mason throughout the story instead of the nickname as well. Enjoy!

There was nothing that could beat the adrenaline from being on the field. The hot sun that warmed his skin underneath all his heavy gear, the beating drums of cleats digging into the grass and dirt as his teammates bolted in different formations. How his nerves and muscles burned underneath his skin in a sickly heat, like getting down in the sheets with someone all night, howling out in bliss until neither could stand correctly. Or even how wind rushed into his helmet and to his ears in a spellbinding thunder, the sweat that built up underneath all the layers he was able to wash away in the locker room. It was an intoxicating feeling, a rush of a godly drug that Football brought to Bill Cipher’s veins. 

To fight, to coordinate, to  _ win _ . 

Those were the few things that made the sport enticing when he first was dragged into it. He never was that interested in doing any extra-curricular activities before presenting. But when he hit his first rut and presented as an alpha in junior year, he had a sudden rush of pent-up energy in his system. It was harder not to argue with any authority figure that came toward him, his body got pumped full of testosterone and probably steroids when he filled out into muscles, and the newfound strength was hard to contain. He’d break things completely by accident, doors, cupboards, pencils, and notebooks simply because he didn’t know his own strength. Even just hugging people was a death wish unless they wanted to come out with broken ribs. 

It was such a hell to navigate at first, so when he went to his Guidance Counselor for advice, they had recommended doing another credit for PE. Despite already completing the ones he needed in the years prior, it couldn’t hurt to go into it again to burn off some steam. It beat trying to block out the time to go to the gym, needing to work-out beside strangers who’d probably just be intimidated by him. 

He remembered the look of awe that filled his Coach's face when he saw what Bill had grown into. From a slightly scrawny looking fourteen-year-old to a 6’5, buff as hell powerhouse of a seventeen-year-old. It seemed to fit exactly what the coach wanted for his football team. A strong, young man that could lead the other alphas, be one above them just as much as with them, to lead the team into victory. 

The aged alpha wasn’t the type to beg for anything, but the bastard was practically on his knees pleading with him when he saw the potential. When Bill tried to refuse he raised the pot, offering the quarterback position on a silver platter despite him not knowing any of the plays. 

_ “You’ll learn over time,”  _ the other had said in between his coaxing, and learned is exactly what Bill did. For the next year, he began to live and breathe for the sport. It had become his outlet, his safe haven, along with the tight-knit team he had made along the journey. As he ran across the field, having the roughly textured football in his gloved hands, looking for a teammate to throw to, he knew he wouldn’t trade this thrill for anything in the world. He could practically feel the earth quaking underneath his feet as other alphas close to his size came barrelling over, but he knew that none of them were actually ballsy enough to tackle him down onto the grass. 

Bill was a strange amalgamation of an alpha. Presenting late, but managing to be an absolute beast of one. People awed at the sight of him in the hallways, from his physique, smell, and overall demeanor. He wasn’t as much of a meathead as his teammates. He actually did well in most of his grades, excelling in math and history for the most part, and people absolutely drooled over him. Men or women, alphas, betas, and omegas- it didn’t matter, they all seemed to want him one way or another. 

To say he was flying high was an underestimation, he was  _ thriving _ . 

He scopes out Eightball across the field, giving a widely animated arm gesture at the end that he could catch it. Winding up his arm, Bill throttles the ball with as much strength as he can power into it, sending it flying across the air. It’s too high for anyone to interfere while it travels across the sky, everyone mostly watching, trying to prepare to catch it. Someone from the other team tries to block the other alphas' way, it doesn’t do much as Eightball shoves them and jumps, catching it and securing them the win with a Touchdown. 

It was a good way to end the practice, so he raises his hand up to signal the group's attention, many of them laughing in their exhaustion while trying to free their heads from the clunky helmets. “Let’s wrap up for today before one of you fuckers passes out from exhaustion. Start some cooldown stretches and then hit the showers, smelly oafs.” he hums with his own tired laughter, working his own helmet off and combing back his sweaty hair. Eightball offers him a water bottle and he takes it gratefully, twisting the cap off and chugging half of it down. The other alpha was one of his closest friends on the team, being the one that helped show Bill the ropes when he first joined with zero experience and helping out when it came to controlling their overzealous teammates. 

“Man, do you think the cheerleaders are dying in this heat too? They’re lucky with what they wear, I wouldn’t mind wearing a skirt if it meant keeping cool.” Xanthar chimed in, looking across the field while cracking his knuckles. Bill gives a small hum, following the other's gaze to the other side of the field where the Cheer Squad practiced. They had to share half the field with the other team, but it never was much of a bother. The cheerleaders mostly stayed on their own side of the field, doing stretches, drills, and practicing their routine for the upcoming games. The majority of them were betas and omegas, women that didn’t care for much of the traditional full-omega teams most schools did. 

Well, it was hard to be traditional with not only a male on the team but also an  _ alpha  _ as the cheer captain. 

Mason Gleeful, an alpha in the same grade as Bill. They never talked much at all to each other, always staying in their respective clicks and just occasionally acknowledging the existence of the other. The alpha always seemed to be in his own bubble of the world, people trying to be friends with him, but getting shot down quite quickly. The only people he ever seemed to really hang out with was his twin sister Mabel, and Bill's brother, Will, a nerd in the school's band who played trumpet. 

Mason was by far the shortest alpha Bill had ever seen, but not everyone got lucky in the genetic lottery. With brown hair and bright blue eyes, he seemed like an interesting character in his own, aloof world. Bill never was interested to know more about him, even if Will could probably talk about them for hours. The most he did was listen to small bits of their friendship during dinner, and that was if he was in the mood to listen. He had his own fucking life to worry about. 

“Wearing a skirt surely does sound refreshing. Though, I think that would let some shit hang free, knowing you freaks who think underwear is optional.” The team bellowed out loudly in laughter, idly chatting as they started to funnel their way into the locker room. Cheer was normally behind them when it came to getting to the lockers, they seemed to have a tradition of going to Starbucks before practice, which made them start later than Football.

The locker rooms absolutely  _ stunk.  _ Bill was an alpha and even he could admit that walking into that place was like all of them went into a rut at the same time. With grimy aged walls, cracking tile, and slightly beaten up lockers, it was quite a weathered mess that the school didn’t want to fund renewing anytime soon. Sweat and hormones fucking raged in that place, with soaked-through football pads and equipment shoved into lockers that oozed the smell, combined with towels, clothes-just  _ everything _ was coated with all eleven of their respective stinks, mixing together in an overwhelming combination. 

He stripped himself bare and went straight for the showers, uncaring of being naked in front of the others. Bill wasn’t afraid to show off what he was packing, and plenty of the other guys weren’t ashamed either, many of them letting everything hang free as they changed or showered as well. There were a couple of them at the start who opted for the changing stalls, but overtime with team bonding exercises, those few started to care less about it before basically becoming nudists in the secluded space. 

Bill never stayed under the spray long, just enough to get most of the grime off his skin and to scrub his hair down. It was refreshing, and strangely gross when he looked at the results of it. It was like peeling off a layer of skin of sweat, dirt, and whatever else his pores were carrying from such a workout. He was able to watch the grit turn the water a little muddy as it ran down his skin, sliding along the tiles before getting to the small vortex at the drain. 

Once it ran clear, he turned off the sharp, warm spray and dried himself off with a towel, getting himself mostly left damp before wrapping it around his waist. He made his way to his locker to see Hector and some of the other players snickering, all circling around Mason’s locker as they tried to pry the lock open. There was a mountain of soaked, dirty towels set down on the floor beside it, seemingly the team wanting to stuff it inside the thing once they finished pranking the brunet. 

The blond couldn’t help himself from rolling his eyes at the sight, sighing and getting to opening his own locker. He wasn’t sure what Hector’s problem was with Mason, but the bastard just couldn’t give the other a break. He always complained about the others' shorter stature, how he was in cheer and clearly giving alphas a bad name, and whatever bullshit he could think to conjure up as excuses to mess with him. Bill didn’t see the problem in what the other alpha did, he was just trying to find an outlet like Bill had been when he first presented. Luckily, Mason never seemed too aggravated by the pranks, and if he was, he sure as shit was good at acting nonchalant.

“Do you really need to mess with his shit today? I thought you would’ve wanted to keep your pizza privileges,” he comments, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he digs his boxers out of his gym bag. He can hear Hector’s scoff, can practically see the other’s entertained expression in his mind. “C’mon, Bill. It’s just a little prank, no need to get hasty with revoking my pizza.” The other football players hum in agreement, seeming to also not want to get booted off the fast-food the team agreed to get together after practice. 

“Okay, but if he goes and reports you to the Principal, it’s out of my hands.” He warns, not bothering to push further into it. The towel falls from his waist as he tugs on his jeans next, adjusting the hem around his waist until they fit comfortably around him. He can hear the rattling and  _ click _ of Mason’s lock being opened and then fumbled off. There’s rustling going on behind Bill as if Hector had decided to also take a peek in the other's bag rather than just shoving the dirty towels in and being done with it.

“Holy shit,” the other says suddenly, stopping all movement of searching the bag. Bill huffs again and turns over to look at the group, who all have shocked expressions across their faces. He isn’t sure what’s in the fucking bag, but they’re acting like the other had packed some weed or a dead animal. He only gets his answer when Hector is finally moving again, digging into the bag and pulling out a rattling pill bottle. Licking his lips in a slow, sudden grin that Bill isn’t sure he likes, “Fucking hell, these are suppressants. Little Gleeful has been an omega this  _ entire _ time.” 

Bill isn’t really sure how to take the new development. Male omegas were a rarity, considered dangerous by some traditionalists. From what Bill heard, they were highly sought out by rich families. They were seen as some kind of nice arm candy, just based on how uncommon they were. Many people said they struggled to even have kids, but when they did they had some resilient ass brats that rarely got sick, tough as shit skin that could handle a lot before bruising and a bunch of crap that made them overall stronger. Their kids were commonly born powerful alphas or seductive omegas, and just overall added a lot of good traits to their children, despite the struggle of actually being fertile. 

The sound of the metal door being pushed open and sliding closed seems to ring louder in the room than it normally would, many of the alphas in such a suffocating silence. Bill could intervene, but he was genuinely curious about how Mason would respond to the allegations. Would he try to deny it? Get into a swearing match with Hector? He wasn’t sure, but for now, he could spectate unless things went far too south. 

When Mason rounded the corner to get to his locker, he looked exhausted. His eyes were glazed over and staring off, body seemingly on autopilot as he milled along with life. His Starbucks was held firmly in his left hand, with his phone in his right held open as he scrolled on social media. He didn’t even seem to care for the unnerving silence of the locker room, the eyes staring into his neck and trying to reach his soul. It’s only when he sees some limbs in front of him he stops, finally looking up with his tired, blue eyes. 

It didn’t long for him to spot Hector with the bottle of medicine. 

The tired look across his face was smacked off by a horrified expression, drink dropping from his hand in the shock. The frappuccino clattered to the ground loudly, plastic lid shooting off and letting the contents spill out onto the worn, dirty floors. That seemed to be the last of Mason's problems though, as he immediately was rushing over, snatching the bottle from the grinning alpha, glaring daggers at the other. He was quiet for a long moment, just staring Hector down with a murderous gaze before going over to his opened locker, beginning to shovel all of his crap into the bag. 

“Didn’t your mommy tell you not to look into other people's stuff?” he spat out a moment later, voice full of venom. For the first time, he didn’t seem so neutral and steady. His shoulders were hunched, and Bill can see how his body seemed to shake a little from the rage coursing into his veins. Hector was barely affected by the malicious remark, grin outstretching from ear to ear as he leaned against the lockers. “Yeah, but my mommy also told me to protect omegas. How am I supposed to do that if you’re hiding right underneath everybody’s noses, Gleeful?” 

Mason gave no instant answer, staying quiet as he continued to shove his stuff into his bag half-hazardly. He was in a hurry to leave, which Bill didn’t blame him for. The other had stayed so good at slipping underneath the radar, and now he was exposed to the entire Football team that he was an omega instead of an alpha. It would be so easy to tell everyone else, he was probably panicking in the headspace of what he would do if anyone did. By the way, he was standing, it seemed he was trying his damned hardest not to blow up in Hector's face and attempt to kill the bastard that was afoot fucking taller than him, put him to silence in some eternal coma.

There was a resounding  _ bang _ that crackled in the air as Hector suddenly moved, arms at either side of the omegas body, caging him to the lockers. Everyone was very tense, glancing between the alpha and omega, but none seemed as stiff as Mason was. He was tense as all hell, muscles wound up and just slightly peeking through his cheerleading jersey. He was paused at packing his deodorant, the bottle resting in his hand as he stared off, probably trying to keep his sanity, even while being stuck between a cold locker and heated alpha. 

“I mean, I always knew you were a wimp, but this level is just crazy. Just imagine, a  _ male _ omega walking the halls without anyone knowing. It’s impressive that you’ve kept it hidden for so long, but that’s also pretty dangerous. Like- Imagine if you just went into heat randomly around us, you know how  _ difficult _ it is for alphas to resist that.” There’s something with that sentence that jostles Bill a little, and he’s decided that Hector has had enough of this creepy power trip. He’s about to step forward and yank the bastard away, but it seems that the omega is taking things into his own hands. 

Mason is turning quickly around to face Hector, his hand flying with the momentum and slamming the bottle of deodorant right into the alpha's cheek. Hector stumbles after the hit, growling while cupping his swelling face with an aggravated expression. The omega isn’t backing down anytime soon, growling right back at him without a care that it wasn’t nearly as strong or deep sounding. “Fucking barbarian,” he snarls out as well, his leg flying up to swiftly kick the alpha in the dick. The crack that greets the silent room makes every single person inside let out a hiss at the thought of receiving such a hit, Bill can feel the possible pain in his own fucking gut as his face scrunches up.

The alpha collapses onto the ground in a lump of pain, hands shielding his aching nuts as he grunts and growls, the fallen beverage from before getting into his hair. Mason looks so triumphant over the other, a satiated look across his face at Hector’s despair. “I wasn’t even trying to hit you that hard. Think I’m still some fucking wimp? Yeah, I’m an omega, so what? At least I’m not some pigheaded, brainless brawn who can’t get laid once in his life. Wanna know why none of the cheer squad wants you? It’s because you spout dumb shit like that.” Mason turns back to his locker, zipping up his bag, grabbing his boots, and slamming the locker shut, even with there being some left-behind items.

After his bag is slung over his shoulder, he looks back down at the pitiful excuse of the pained alpha on the floor, walking over and pressing his muddied sneaker into the other's cheek, smearing grass and dirt against his skin. Hector cringes on the ground, snarling out a set of curses underneath his strained breath. However, Mason isn’t done talking, and he seems intent on keeping the bastard's attention.“It’s none of your business,  _ especially  _ what I do with my medications or heats. You may think you’re some tough shit, but there's always going to be someone  _ better  _ than you. Maybe if you got laid for once you’d learn not to stick your nose into other people’s fucking lives.” 

There was a sickly sweet smell filling the air the more pissed the omega was getting, the enraged hormones fluttering up and into Bill's nose like a heavenly drug. Pinetrees, weathered books, worn ink, and a strong punch of vanilla that made him feel light-headed. No wonder the omega tried so hard to keep level headed, that scent was godlike. It sent thrumming adrenaline underneath his skin, one that could rival what he felt when he was playing Football.

_ Fuck-  _ was it enticing, like someone had spilled a bottle of vanilla extract right beside a book in the forest, a tranquil yet powerful scent that made Bill want to huff at the omegas neck like an addict. However, if he ever attempted such a thing he would probably meet a worse fate than Hector.

Mason let his heel grind into the other's face for a little longer before lifting his other foot off the ground, letting his weight press into the other's face before stepping off. “I expect this information to  _ never _ leave this room. If it does, I hope you have some really good insurance because next time I’ll kick you so hard that you won’t be able to use your pathetic knot on any bitch you managed to get in bed.” he gives one last growl to Hector before turning away and stomping out of the locker room, the door being pushed open and slammed closed. 

Many of the alphas in the room looked to Bill once the show was over, most certainly unsure why he hadn’t stepped in. He didn’t bother to look at any of them, not even Hector who was finally starting to get up from his place on the floor, obviously pissed off. He was lost, staring at the omegas locker with a dazed expression. It was hard to process anything else after that smell entered his nose, his head buzzing in such a strange euphoria. 

He never cared to know Mason before, he thought they were both alphas living their own lives. They always stayed in their own sides of the world, The other was always so quiet, aloof, and calculated. To see him look so angry, so alive, and manage to knock down one of Bill's biggest players was strangely the hottest shit he’d ever seen. He needed to see that life again, look into those icy blue eyes and see that thrumming life, smell that heavenly drug that Mason had given him a whiff of.

They had their own bubbles, but Bill was ready to get a sharp pin to destroy the distance they maintained for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they keep my lazy ass working.


End file.
